El Cubo del Castigo
by Black-Zola
Summary: Podia sonar a chiste, pero en la cárcel de Hetalia City, quien decidía los castigos de los presos era un cubo: el cubo del castigo. Este podia darte castigos ridiculos o algunos que dañaban o quitaban partes del cuerpo. Feliciano Vargas es el nuevo preso 078 y va a conocer por primera mano la indiferencia y crueldad de un simple cubo
1. Chapter 1

El cubo del castigo consiste en un cubo normal y corriente que agitas y sale un castigo.  
Así era el sistema de castigos de la cárcel de Hetalia City.  
Podían ser castigos inútiles desde cortarse el pelo hasta el cero, ridículos como limpiar el patio, físicos como que te peguen hasta que supliques, quitar órganos, vestir ridiculeces o ir desnudo, que tatuasen tu crimen... habían bastantes cosas, y aquel cubo del castigo decidía cual debías cumplir.  
Era la primera vez que temía la gente a un cubo.

* * *

El cubo del castigo: El nuevo preso 078 Feliciano Vargas

* * *

Por haber sido pillado traficando con drogas y blanqueo de capital, Feliciano Vargas había sido condenado a diez años de cárcel.  
El chico estaba temblando de miedo, ya que aquella idea no le gustaba en absoluto. El si que había escuchado hablar del cubo del castigo a manos de ex convictos, pero ninguno de ellos logro que quitasen aquel método de castigo tan cruel. Ya le habían chequeado, revisado y ya tenia su ropa rallada de blanco y negro puesta. Tenis su numero de convicto bordado y vio que encima lo que se podía llamar su cama había un cambio del mismo color. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, podía ver a su hermano, también recluido. Gracias a dios que no tenia que compartir celda, que si no, no sabia que hacer.  
- ¡Preso numero 078 salga!  
El pobre Feliciano accedió temblando como un flan al ver que ya le llamaba. Lo llevaron por el largo pasillo y pudo ver diferentes presos, desde rubios serios y bien fuertes, a riendo, castaños leyendo y haciendo pesas, pudo ver también como uno estaba tranquilo durmiendo como si nada. Pensó que se encontraría con el típico loco que gritaba en los barrotes "¡Saquenme! Soy inocente". Se puso en una cola donde delante de el tenia un albino que no dejaba de moverse par ver cuanto faltaba. Temeroso, toco su hombro para llamar su atención.  
-¿quien ha osado cocar mi asombroso hombro? - pregunto dandose la vuelta para ver al impertinente. Feliciano empezó a temblar. - hostia... un nuevo...  
- Soy...soy Feliciano...  
- y yo Gilbert, preso numero 025... ¿que querías, 078?- pregunto con una risa burlona  
-ve... ¿para que es esta cola?- no le dijo que no le gusto que lo llamara por el numero de preso...¡tenia nombre!  
- para el cubo del castigo- dijo como si fuera una cosa muy normal- suerte...la primera vez que me toco ir al cuyo del castigo nada mas llegar, fue que cocinase...¡el asombroso yo cocinando! ¡que deshonra! Redecilla de pelo y todo... el de mi hermano fue ir a trabajar a hacer relojes de cuco hasta su próxima ronda de cubo de castigo...  
- que castigos tan...  
- raros? Por lo menos no fue como el de un amigo que le hicieran cirugía dental para ponerle colmillos o a otro que le quitaron la medula osea  
ahí ya se preocupo y tembló de miedo el pobre italiano. ¡no quería que le pusieran colmillos a lo Dracula o donar medula osea por obligación! ¿y si le salia cocinar? No le molestaba porque le gustaba, pero no tenia ni idea de hacer relojes de cuco...  
el hombre alvino le contó que el, su hermano y un grupo de gente random sin mas habían sido encarcelados por pertenecer a un grupo paramilitar contra el gobierno por sus ideales, pero que admitia al italiano como amigo por ser nuevo y parecer buena persona aunque le hubieran pillado con semejante delito. Le contó que el cubo de castigo tenia doble función, según el castigo, podía rebajar la condena o subirla. Por ejemplo, algo absurdo como pasearse en tapa rabos bajaba un simple mes, o cocinar dos semanas, pero si te quitaban algo o un castigo físico de mas de nivel cincuenta, podía restarte un trimestre según o la calidad o como se había echo el ejercicio. Ahora ya sabia porque los ex convictos luego no volvían a delinquir... vio que su nuevo amigo alvino al final había entrado.  
Cuando dijeron su numero, el entro, temeroso, y le hicieron sentarse en una silla normal y corriente. Vio que la sala del cubo del castigo era bien grande, de un color blanco nuclear que llegaba hasta a dañar la vista. Vio delante de el un simple grande cubo color negro con una manivela del mismo color. Vio que el hombre lo miro se acercaba al tenebroso cubo y vio que giraba con lentitud agobiante. Paro cuando escucho un clic. Abrió un pequeño panel y de el vio un pequeño rollo de papel blanco que el hombre saco. Al leeren alto su castigo, Feliciano se tuvo que ir con un guardia mientras que el hombre llamo. Veía que se aguantaba la risa,pero igualmente llamaba al próximo de la cola.  
Así empezaba su vida en la cárcel.

* * *

espero que de algo de ganas de leer...

este nuevo proyecto es completamente random! los castigos salen de una caja...

espero que no haya sido chapazo~


	2. Chapter 2

La cena paso como si nada, encontró con facilidad al albino, quien le presento su hermano y a algunos del equipo paramilitar aquel. No encontró a su hermano gemelo, pero tampoco iba a preguntar por el a aquel grupo, por si había ello. Conoció a Ludwig, un hombre de pelo hacia atrás bien serio que apenas hablaba. Los otros eran algo random, pero buenos chicos. Vio que Gilbert se reía de un hombre con gafas que lo había llamado incivilizado y vulgar a la cara. Al ver que el nuevo no entendía nada, este le explicó que aquel hombre era Roderich Edelstein, el famoso musico que castro las voces de los niños del coro que llevaba para no perder las voces y técnicas que había empleado en ellos y que mato un chaval con las cuerdas de su violín solo porque no había echo bien su trabajo.  
-Dime...italiano...¿cual es tu castigo?  
-Vestirme de maid para ir a servir la comida a los reclusos que no vienen a partir de mañana...los de un dígito

* * *

El cubo del castigo: los presos un dígito

* * *

Al italiano no le importaba que su primer castigo de aquel tenebroso lugar fuera darle comida a aquellos reclusos, pero, cuando se lo dijo a su amigo, este le deseo suerte y le obligo a regresar entero. No le dijo porque le deseaba tanta suerte ni porque debía de tener cuidado con aquellos hombre, pero tampoco se iba a comer la cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar como serian aquellos convictos de único dígito. Quizás eran altos capos de la mafia como su hermano o pervertidos violadores y por eso le ponían traje de maid. Tampoco creía que le pasara gran cosa si se mantenía bien la seguridad...si había problemas entre reclusos, quizás tenia que hacer el castigo del cubo del castigo. Aun no entendía bien la mecánica de aquel lugar. Se fue a descansar y al día siguiente fue despertado con una alarma que parecía sacado del parque de bomberos. Se puso su traje de maid. Deseo poder verse en un espejo,pero como no había, se conformo con dar vueltas y notar que era mas cómodo que su traje por orden de un cubo.  
Espero a que su carcelero abriese la puerta y lo llevase a la cocina.  
La cocina se veía mugrienta y oxidada, lleno de guardias armados. Pudo ver que los auténticos cocinores eran presos, pero en la cabeza pudo ver un jefe que no podía ser preso ya que llevaba un aturdidor en la mano. de aquellos presos conoció un japones que en vez de redecilla llevaba un pañuelo. Se hacia llamar Kiku Honda, y fue quien le entrego su carro de comida para los presos. Le dijo que solo debía atender a dos. Le había caído bien aunque le hablase poco. Descubrió que el estaba con cadena perpetua por participar en una banda organizada de origen japonés. Siguió a un carcelero,intentando aparentar seriedad, hasta un ascensor. De el, bajo a lo que parecía el sotano. Gracias a las pocas bombillas, podía agradecer que no estuviese completamente a oscuras. Vio que paso de los primeros dos para acabar en el tercero. Este se veía en sentado, malhumorado  
-llegas tarde, Walter...tengo hambre...se fijo en Feliciano, que temblaba como un flan- ¿quien es mi sirvienta?  
-Preso numero 078, 003... - dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta con las llaves- el menú es el de siempre...sándwich de pavo con lechuga, un bric de zumo de naranja y una manzana...come lo entero o al medio día sin postre

-cuidado que me quedo sin petit suise- dijo bromeando el preso

Feliciano dejo su bandeja en la mesa y quiso salir corriendo. Aquel preso no era normal, en manaba una aura oscura, con si fuera un autentico demonio. Este se fijo en su miedo y río como un enfermo mental, que llego a pensar que si lo era  
- puedes llamarme Ivan... espero que esta semana te portes bien, o tendremos problemas, niña hombre  
¡estaba en frente de Ivan el ruso! El hombre psicópata acusado de canibalismo, masacre civil y mas atrocidades no explicadas en la prensa. Comparado con el, el crimen de Feliciano, lo que hizo el italiano se asemejaba a robar chicles, nada. Se fijo que el hombre tenia un dedo menos en cada mano. Iban se fijo que estaba mirando sus manos y río con fuerza. Todos reaccionaban igual.  
- el cubo me ha quitado dedos...y a ti te ha puesto de mi sirvienta...mira que cruel es el cubo~  
al salir, Walter le dijo que no podían darles nada que no fueran sandwiches y bricks para que no se hicieran nada. El segundo y último antes de que el cenase era otro hombre que estaba impaciente por su desayuno.  
-¡por fin, Walter y maid de turno! Mis tripas pedían mis churros, sándwich de pavo, manzanita y zumito...porque me da que no me darán mi café instantáneo favorito o un buen chocolate a la taza~  
- Lo siento, preso 005, pero eso no podrá ser...  
- ainx Walter... sabes que puedes tratarme de tu tan tranquilo... llamarme cinco es muy serio...¡Antonio suena mejor! - se fijo que el maid del momento dejaba ya su desayuno. - ¿y tu como te llamas? ¿porque estas aquí, con esa cara de ángel que parece de chica?  
-Feliciano...-dijo temeroso- blanqueo de capitales y trafico de drogas...¿tu?  
- Al inicio me acusaron injustamente de pederastia...¡te lo puedes cree? Yo nunca violaría enanos...esta mal...yo los quemaba, que era mas divertido...-dijo riendo de una forma mas bonita que el preso anterior. Se notaba que cuidaba bien sus dientes como podia- es que soy un poco piromano...- matizo, asincerandose con el maid- pero luego se hizo justicia y me condenaron cadena perpetua por masacres famosos...sobre todo decapitaciones...tranquilo! Me has caído bien, no te haré nada~- Feliciano sonrio, confiado- ahora mejor...nos veremos en el patio, que después de esto tengo que hacer el castigo del cubo de la semana...  
El italiano se despidió del hombre y siguió al carcelero hasta la cocina, donde pudo desayunar un brick de zumo y algún bollo. Le obligaron a ir al patio. Un lugar grande en varios aspectos, pero seguía tan protegido como siempre, pudo ven en un balcón una bandera de " el cubo es la ley". No podía negarlo. Fue paseando sin rumbo aparente y de pronto vio a Gilbert. Este estaba mirando uno de los castigos físicos. Hay descubrió al preso de un dígito Antonio y a Ludwig.  
-el castigo consiste en 100 flexiones ahora, y otros cien a la tarde...- le explico mientras veía como su hermano y su amigo los hacían sin problemas. Feliciano tenia claro que el nunca los completaría ni aunque su pasta llevase cientos de esteroides. El sólo sabia correr...si alguien le perseguía, nada mas. Era una pena que no se pudiese sobornar al cubo...porque practicamente era imposible sobornar un cubo  
- ¡cuello de cisne!_ grito animado el español al ver al maid- que alegría verte al lado de Gilbo  
- el cubo debería mandarte hacer mas cosas al aire libre...- dijo el alvino entrando en la conversación como si nada- ni se te ocurra cortarle el cuello...  
-¿con que? Con un brick de zumo?- río el español- mira...ya tienes protector nazi...me refiero a Ludwig, no a ti...  
- ¡oye! Que yo también tengo mis músculos...  
- Dejar de hacer el tonto, mis amores...  
-ya vino el marica...-suspiro riendo el alvino  
-diras Nenuco...  
- Nenuco por que?- pregunto inocente el italiano  
- el cubo le quito lo mas preciado para un hombre- dijeron ellos aguantando el dolor imaginario de decirlo- es uno de los pocos, ya que es una nueva medida...  
ahí el italiano se quedo blanco. Con que la nueva medida era...se desmayo. Es que no podía. Era demasiado dolor. Mas dolor que ver al famoso Ivan sin dedos. No podía ser... de los años de cárcel...¿cuanto debía quitar aquello? Cinco años mínimo! Eso era dolor puro!

* * *

Se despertó en enfermería, con el equipo paramilitar, el nenuco y español mirando a ver si se despertaba. Mas de una persona había acabado ahí por aquello...normal. pero al enfermero no le parecía ni un cuarto de normal. Es mas, le parecía bien la indiferencia con la que que trataba el cubo a sus enemigos. Se fueron de aquel lugar a disfrutar del buen tiempo. El numero 005 le dijo que los de un solo dígito no solían salir a no ser que les tocase trabajar fuera como a el. Dijo que los un dígitos como el, estaban perturbados muy bien de la mente con grandes crimenes a la espalda o eran grandes capos. Pero que no conocía a ningun Lovino. No sabia si decir que le gustaba la idea o no. Le dijo que, por mucho que le cayera bien el ruso, que tuviese cuidado con el. Era mucho mas peligroso que el. Pero que mucho mas cuidado con el numero dos, un bielorruso bien peligroso... le dijo que el cuarto le caia muy mal, un ingles cejon que se había ganado su odio a pulso. Gilbert les obligo a dejar aquel mal rollo y que se fueran a divertir un poco. Bien poco, ya que el preso de un dígito debía de volver a su celda en poco tiempo y el 078 debía volver a la cocina. Le caía bien sus nuevos conocidos tirando a amigos, pero esperaba encontrarse con su hermano, pero parecia que nadie lo conocía.

le resulto extraño...¿donde estaba su hermano? ¿el cubo lo habria matado? ¿se habia escapado?

con aquellas dudas en su mente, se tumbo sobre la cama para intentar dormir.


End file.
